This invention was disclosed in the Disclosure Documents Program of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 18, 2006, Disclosure Document No. 599142.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices and notification devices, in particular, to a light and/or an alarm that is attached to a power, electric line, or any line as well as any item whose position is desired to be monitored and is activated when the line or item leaves its designated, reference or operative position and is “downed” or falls.
2. Description of Related Art
Downed energized electric lines are a significant risk to public safety. Hurricanes are frequently the cause of a downed power, electric, telephone, signal or transmission lines and because of the generalized geographical nature of the event, the power or other responsible company may not be aware that the line is down, or, even if aware, may not have sufficient manpower to promptly attend to repairing or turning off the power in the line. Each year, many people are electrocuted as a result of this problem. As it is obvious that a downed line is always at a lower altitude than a line in its correct position this device can also be used for the notification of the fact that any raised line is down. This would include antennas, laundry lines, etc.
Since by definition any item that falls is at a lower altitude than its correct position the downed item detector may also serve as a notification device that a painting, picture, lamp, structure or any other item has fallen or collapsed.
It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.